It started with a kiss
by Hyatt
Summary: A dare from a friend in a bar ends Michi in the arms of a strange but familiar blonde man. MichiruxHaruka. Rated M to be on the safe side in later chapters.
1. In the beginning

Please note; I do not own Sailormoon or any of the sailormoon characters. I am the creator of Lily and Haruka's friend, though. This is my first fanfiction, please rate and review!

'It Started with a kiss'

Michiru sat at the side of the bar, unamused by the ruckus being started by a young man. She looked over to her companion Lily, she was a longtime friend of Michi's. Lily was a pretty girl, but due to her quiet nature, didn't often get noticed. Clad in her new black dress that knew where to cling to her frame, Michiru showed her confidence proudly as well as her body.

After a couple drinks too many, Lily decided to start a game. Her bluenette would normally ignore Lilys ideas, especially when they were induced by alcohol, but tonight she felt daring.

"Michi, I dare you to kiss the next man who walks through that door," Lily cooed to Michi, eyes twinkling at the idea. Michi swirled her drink, contemplating the idea. She decided not to give it a second thought until the next man walked into the bar. He took her breath away. He was tall with pale skin, with beautiful clear blue eyes and blonde hair that looked as if it belonged on an angel. The man wore a pair of simple blue jeans that graced his long legs with a dress shirt and a leather jacket on top.

Without a second thought or a moment to notice the woman at his side, Michi slid up from her chair, sending a daring look at her companion. Walking up to the man, Michi licked her lips and ran her hands up his side, wrapping her arms around his neck. Without a word, Michi pulled his face down to hers, capturing his lips into a innocent kiss. The blonde stood there, frozen only for a moment before sliding his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. They stood like this, in such an intimate display for only a moment before Michi shoved the blonde away.

The bluenette's heart raced at a heightened pace. Being in the mans arms felt SO right, it felt as if it was meant to be. She knew she must of had a blush on her cheeks, the blonde gentleman did as well. With a wave of her hand up to her face, the graceful beauty fainted right back into the blondes arms.


	2. A meeting of chance, in a bar?

Note: I will be out of state from the 15th to the 23rd, so no update anytime within there! Sorry, it's Spring Break and time to see my lover. ;)

--------------------------------

A meeting of Chance, in a bar?

Haruka was beyond amazed as the Blue haired beauty fainted into her arms. After taking a moment to gaze upon the porcelain skin of the woman who kissed her,Haruka remembered the woman she had entered with. Haruka slowly turned to the raven haired woman, as she opened her mouth the woman raised her hand to Haruka, slapping her on the face.

Haruka knew her face had to be of pure shock, "Rei-chan... I-SHE KISSED ME... I don't even know who she is!"

"To be able to give such a passionate kiss to a stranger when all you do is freeze with me! The nerve! It's WORSE you don't know who she is!" Rei didn't believe her for one moment. The fire priestess stormed off with a huff in a frenzy of malicious words which confirmed Haruka's new suspicions. Their relationship was defenitely over.

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruka saw another woman rush up to rescue the woman in her arms. As the bluenette started to stir, the nameless woman began gushing to her. "Michiru, I can't believe you did that! You've definitely had way too much sake for the night."

'Michiru...' Haruka pondered this name, how familiar it felt to her. She felt a tug at her heart as she watched 'Michiru' look up into her eyes. Michi came to her senses after just gazing at the handsome man before coming to her senses. With a whirl, Michiru jumped to her feet. All the blood rushed to her head as she stumbled forward back into Haruka's arms.

Michi looked into the eyes of the blonde, almost transfixed by them. Michi felt the blonde put her arms around her to steady her, this gave Michi better access to her warm chest. Instead of a nice, hard muscle, she felt something soft. Without realizing what she was doing, Michi raised on hand and started to feel the softness. Haruka gave out a soft moan at the feel of the small hand on her breast. Michi gasped as realization hit her.

"G-G-...GIRL!" Michi raised her hand to her mouth in shock then felt her still tingly lips. 'A woman took my breath away. I... I kissed a woman!'

Haruka didn't know whether or not to take offense to this, she thought it appeared pretty obvious she was in fact female, but many made this mistake. Noting the bluenette's horror, Haruka couldn't help but tease her. Haruka handed the now silent woman over to her friend. With a silent movement, Haruka retrieved her wallet that had fallen to the floor during the rescue. She scribbled her name and phone number down on the back of a torn peice of paper, handing it to Michi.

"Call me if you ever feel brave enough." Haruka smirked at the still frozen woman and took her leave, wondering if she would indeed call.

-------------------------

Well, how was that? I hope you all liked it! I enjoyed writing this chapter, even though it IS six in the morning. Heh, hopefully it doesn't sound too rushed or unintelligent to be writing at such an ungodly time.

About the Rei situation, I'm sorry to all Rei lovers! I PROMISE to give Rei her own story later and she will get a happy ending...Eventually. ;)

The next chapter will also be longer, I just need to think of a nice place for them to meet up.


	3. Conference Time!

Hey guys! I had a wonderful time on my trip and as promised, here's an update! I hope you all enjoy it, I needed a twist. 3

Please read and review!

Chapter Three: Conference time

Michiru wasn't sure how she managed to escape Lily for the rest of the evening, but she was grateful. She didn't look forward to the questions and looks from the red head, perhaps she should even skip out on seeing her tomorrow.

The bluenette left the noise of the city in the comforts of a cab. 'Time to go back to the quiet' she thought. Though it was lonely at times, Michiru always found comfort in her flat. It wasn't as luxurious as she was accustomed, but the large pool and spacious bedroom made the entire apartment worthwhile.

She paid her driver in silence. Upon passing the gate and walking towards her door, she saw a bouquet of pale pink roses standing at her porch. She sighed as she kneeled to retrieve them. She allowed herself to caress one of the silky petals before taking the card and tossing them back on the ground. She felt bad for wasting such beautiful flowers, but she knew who they were from and had no intention of keeping them. She let herself into her apartment with her key, locked her door behind her and leaned against the wall. Without a moments hesitation she ripped open the envelope, seeing his writing.

_'I am so sorry Michiru, I love you. Please forgive me and call me soon. Love, Yuichiro'_

Letting out a sad sigh, Michiru let herself slide to the floor. She remembered now, she remembered why she went drinking with Lily against her better judgement. She'd caught him, she'd caught Yuichiro in bed with another woman. He claimed it had never happened before, it was just a mistake, he didn't love her... But she couldn't accept this. He was supposed to be hers, he was supposed to be faithful and loving. As Michiru picked apart her love life, she wondered if he'd ever really loved her. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Michi couldn't find herself angry or upset anymore.

What did she feel? Relief? Perhaps she herself had never really loved him, perhaps that was why she could never give herself completely to him. Michiru was done analyzing all the details, she needed rest. Getting back on her feet, she grabbed a bottled water out of her fridge and headed to her bedroom. She didn't bother undressing as she allowed herself to fall onto the bed. With a sigh, she was out, her last thought running to the stranger she had kissed so fully.

'Maybe I should call her' Michiru mused to herself.

Haruka couldn't help but find herself annoyed the rest of the night. Not only did she lose herself a girlfriend, she had no guarantee this new girl would give her a call.

'Michiru'

Haruka couldn't quit thinking of how familiar the woman seemed to her, it bothered her the rest of the evening. Haruka had finished off her evening going to other clubs and dancing with any and every single woman she could find. She tried her best to get the blue haired beauty out of her mind, but she couldn't keep reflecting on how the woman's lips felt against hers.

'She seemed so innocent' Haruka told herself. She blonde tomboy always had a thing for innocence, but she knew she had to be careful with this one. 'Don't want to scare this kitten away.'

Haruka sensed the current blonde who was grinding against her could tell she wasn't focusing. Haruka wrapped her arms around the blonde, nuzzling into her neck.

Haruka wanted to scream.

'Why can't I stop thinking of her?' She came to an abrupt halt, lightly pushing the blonde away from her. With an apolagetic smile, Haruka left the girl on the dance floor with a frown on her face. Quick as possible, she jumped onto her motorcycle and sped off in the direction of her home. If she wasn't going to be able to focus on a woman, she might as well catch some Z's. She had a big job interview tomorrow, she needed this to pan out. She wasn't sure what she'd be doing, it was just a desk job as an assistant to some rich snob. With a slight chuckle, Haruka wondered how fun it would be to seduce her boss...

-The Next Morning-

Michiru awoke with a start, the damned alarm clock blaring in her ear. Getting to her feet she realized she'd never changed out of her clothes the night before. Wiggling out of the dress was harder that putting it on, sleeping in it had wrinkled the poor dress horribly. As the dress fell to the floor, she saw a piece of white paper soon follow. Confused she picked it up.

"Haruka Tenoh" Michiru read aloud, realizing what it was. She looked at the paper for another moment and read the number. Michiru considered calling the woman, but set it aside on her vanity. Looking over at her clock she'd realized how much time she wasted on undressing from the night before and just staring at the paper. She needed to be at the office earlier today, she had to train one of the newbies.

With a quick turn she went to her bathroom. Once showered and done with all the morning routines, she dressed into her plain work suit. She hated her uniform, but nothing could be done at the moment.

She grabbed her suitcase and headed out to the company car she knew would be waiting for her. Michiru couldn't help but worry that today was going to be a stressful day.

Haruka awoke later than expected, but she was always used to being rushed. Grabbing a quick shower and a cereal bar, the blonde head out to her new place of employment. Haruka parked her motorcycle by cars that boasted of their owners income. With a smirk at them, she wondered how badly she'd beat each of them in a race.

She aproached a small building that boasted of it's clients and guarantees of service. The place already made Haruka feel nauceous. She shook her head and walked on into the agency, heading over to a secretary who stood guard at the front.

"Hi, I'm Haruka Tenoh. I'm here today about a job interview." She gave the woman at the desk her most winning smile, but she didn't budge.

"Oh yes, Miss Kaoih will be out to see you in just a moment." She turned back to her computer, typing away at a fevered pace.

Haruka decided to take a seat. As the minutes passed she finally heard a woman approach the door connecting the secretary to an office. She heard a familiar laugh from the other side as the door opened. Haruka felt as though she'd been hit in the stomach. The beautiful blue haired woman who had kissed her was standing right in front of her. The woman she couldn't get off her mind was in arms reach.

Michiru hadn't yet noticed the woman sitting there until her secretary nodded over at her. Michi gasped as she saw the person sitting there.

Right there in her office was Haruka...

Authors notes: I should be updating again in 2 or 3 days, so let me know how you all like how the stories going! Any advice you want to give is appreciated!


End file.
